Wanted: Part Time Girlfriend
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: Tokiya needed a 'girlfriend' to introduce to his grandmother and Fuuko was unwillingful there to help him at some cost. Will true love blooms in spite of their deceitful game?ToFuu, slight RaiFuu implied.


**Wanted: Part-time Girlfriend **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer:** Recca no Honou and its Original Characters isn't mine. I only own the plot and OCs in this fanfiction.

**Warning:** Written without betareader's help. Characters subject for OOC. Story might contain themes and scenes that might not approriate to some readers. Disconnect from this page, if you believe that this story might not suits you for its content.

**Main** **Pairing:** Tokiya Mikagami and Fuuko Kirisawa ... **Chapter 1: Be My Girlfriend **

...

At the moment that his sick and bedridden grandmother asked him about his lovelife, Tokiya knew that he's in an another major problem. His grandmother had been keeping on asking where and who's his girlfriend which makes him startled and confused. What made her think that he's going out with any woman? Of course, he isn't. He's too cold and unaware to the freaking fangirls that fell inlove with his looks. Tokiya Mikagami thought he has enough. A kind and warm grandmother, straight A grades at his medical school his attending, and practicing his sword and some good friends from the team Hokage are the things that consist his normal life. A girl or an intimate relationship is a big no for him. Of course, he's a straight guy. Try to tell him he isn't and surely he'll beat you up until you plead for your own life. While would he bother himself to take a girlfriend. It is just an other problem for him. There are only two woman outside his family that he allowed to be near him at some certain time. They're Fuuko and Yanagi, his former teammates at Team Hokage during their battles against Uruha.

He and Yanagi shared a bond like siblings. He assists and helps her everytime she's in need though he knew that Recca was always there to help his girlfriend. Recca and Yanagi have become closer to each other after their last fight with Kurei. Tokiya knew and already expected that it would happen for he could see clearly how the two of them cares for each other.

And then there's Fuuko. Fuuko Kirisawa, the reigning queen of gangsters of his high school he'd attended before. He wonders why such a woman like her could do a punch that can make your nose bleed in an instant and a high kick as if she isn't a woman. For the past two years, he learned how stubborn but justifiable she is. She's a strong willed woman and never lets her guards down. If Tokiya would be asked who among his former comrades he wishes to fight with aside from Recca, it would be Fuuko. Fuuko turned to be a formidable and skillful fighter and it would be so challenging for him to fight against her. Unfortunately, their magical weapons had been ruined years ago and his dream fight could never be fulfilled.

"Tokiya, when would I met her?" his grandmother asked out of the blue while he's peeling an apple for her. He was surprised by her sudden question that he could almost cut a finger of his with the knife in his hand. He blinked and gave her a confuse look.

"Who?" he asked bluntly. His grandmother laughed lightly at his reaction.

"Of course your girlfriend." she replied.

Tokiya cursed mentally whoever had planted or misinformed his grandmother about this girlfriend thing. He could imagine how he could torture whoever it is with his own hands. A clear distinct of sadism glowed from his gray eyes.

"Soon enough, Grandma." he reluctantly replied.

Now, that's really a big problem. How in the world could he find a woman that he could introduce to his grandmother? He just couldn't take random woman for surely she would just try to woo and seduce him intently. Asking help from Yanagi to play as his false girlfriend is a big no for he knew Recca would surely go on rampage for 'stealing' his girlfriend. Then he thought Fuuko. He sweatdropped as he thought she was too unfeminine to be his girlfriend and his grandmother would assume that he prefer tomboyish girls like her. Another thing, would Fuuko agree to be play as 'his' girlfriend? He doubted. But he hadn't any choice and was left with the choice to coaxe her to be 'his' girlfriend from the meantime.

The next day, Tokiya decided to pay a visit to the high school where Recca's gang attends. As he passed on a familiar corridors of the school building, he met his former mentor there.

"Oh, Mikagami-kun! It's so nice to see you again. What are you doing here anyway?" his former teacher asked.

"Yeah. Well, I'm looking for Fuuko Kirisawa. I kept on contacting her phone earlier but she couldn't be reach so I decided to pay a visit then." Tokiya replied.

"Oh! Is she your girlfriend? You're such a sweet boyfriend then to have a concern to her especially these times." his teacher said with a smile.

Tokiya slightly twitches to his former teacher's words. Now, what made her think he is Fuuko's boyfriend. Fuuko isn't a type of girl who displays boyfriend, isn't it? And what the hell she means when she said "concern to her especially at these times"?

"Anou... Akagi-sensei. What do you mean by that?" he asked confusely. His former mentor blinked back at him in confusion.

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" his sensei asked.

"I don't know what, sensei?" he asked then furrow his brows.

"Oh,well. I see. You aren't informed. Her parents had stopped sending financial aid to her since two months ago so she have to work hard for herself and skipped attending her classes. If these will continue for another two weeks, surely she wouldn't be a participant for the incoming graduation." his sensei informed him.

Tokiya thought for awhile and a bright idea has been formulated at his complex mind. He bade goodbye to his former teacher and started to walk to find Fuuko's classroom. He reached it and saw the scattered students everywhere for it was already lunchtime.

"Oh my god! Isn't it Tokiya Mikagami? What is he doing here?" he heard their whispered.

He looked around inside Fuuko's classroom and he didn't find her.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where's Fuuko Kirisawa at this moment?" Tokiya asked one the girl clasmates of Fuuko. The Girl's face flushed red much to his disgust.

"Anou.. I think she's in the rooftop." the girl replied shyly.

"Thanks." He said monotonously and turned his back to her then headed towards the rooftop.

When Tokiya opened the door to the rooftop, he saw Fuuko soundly asleep and lying on the floor. He sat beside her and watched her sleep at the moment. A faint smile passed through his lips as he watched her asleep. She's cute but still too boyish. Stop! Wait! What was that? Did he had thought that she's cute. He groaned and hitted his forehead with his palm.

'Stupid Tokiya.' he scolded himself. Then he decided to wake her up.

"Oi! Wake up! You're class is about to resume. Wake up!" He exclaimed and shook her shoulder.

Fuuko frowned and brushed her eyes with the back of her hand then slightly rose from the floor.

"Who the hell are you and why did you disturbed my sleep?" Fuuko exclaimed not noticing his presence.

"Oi." Tokiya called which caught her attention. She looked at him and seemed surprised to see him again. "Ehh? Tokiya? What are you doing here?" Fuuko asked.

"I need your help. Help me then I'll assist you with your financial problems." he coldly replied.

She sat up straight in front of him and gave him a confuse look. She yawned and then brushed her dishevelled violet hair with her hand.

"How do you know I had a financial problem and what kind of help you wanted from me?" she asked then.

"It doesn't matter how did I found it out. I want you to play as my 'girlfriend' in front of my grandmother." Tokiya replied.

"What? Are you serious? Why should I do such thing?" Fuuko asked with a surprise look.

"She wants to meet my girlfriend which you all know that I haven't." he reasoned out.

"Just tell her you haven't. You're just making your situation worst." she scolded him.

"I can't. She'll be broken hearted if she found out." he said. She stared at his grey eyes intently then sighed in defeat.

"Fine. At what cost?" she asked at he knew she'd just agreed to him.

"I'll pay your tuition fee and other necessities. Then I'll tutor you so you can participate with the incoming graduation next five months." Tokiya declared.

"You will?" her eyes sparkled with hope which amused him.

"Yeah." he replied. Of course, he will. He could do such things to make his grandmother happy.

"Deal!" Fuuko said.

He smiled back at her and brushed her dishevelled hair with his hand making it more decent looking and neat.

"Good. Then quit your daily job and pay attention to your work with me. Start to act womanly, would you?" Tokiya asked.

"What? Why?" she asked and he raised a brow to her.

"Mind you. I don't intend to introduce a tomboyish girlfriend to her." he answered back.

She pouted at him.

"Fine. I'll try." she said.

He stood on his seat and took her arm to make her stand.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" she asked as she followed his trails towards the door.

"Baka. You're late to your class." he hissed reminding her that she'd just almost ditched her class.

He took her to her classroom and opened the door for her.

"Sensei." Tokiya called. "Please forgive Kirisawa for being late in your class. I talked to her and that made her late." he continued. Being a well known reputable former student of that school, he was treated nicely.

"Of course, Mikagami-kun. Thanks for informing me. Kirisawa-san kindly take your seat." the teacher replied.

Tokiya leaned down to her and made her blush with their close proximity.

"I'll pick you up in your house this coming Saturday. Don't forget." he whispered to her ear and left her standing at the classroom door with a tinged of redness in her cheeks.

...

**Preview to the Next**** Chapter: **

Tokiya took her to a beauty salon to change her looks and to the mall to change her wardrobes. She gritted her teeth in dismay. How could she became blinded by his offer to agree with his demand? She didn't know but she knew being 'his girlfriend' would be very hard for her.

**Chapter 2: A Makeover and A Date? **

...

**A/n: My first fanfic for ToFuu Pairing! I hope you like it. I'm so sorry if ever you find a lot of grammatical errors and if you think this chapter is so short. Gomen ne! I'm a lazy ****writer! Please click review and leave your helpful comments, requests and/or recommendations. Reviews are very much appreciated. :) **

~Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
